marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Green
Viper was a mutant who was immune to toxins as well as having snake-like qualities. Biography ''The Wolverine Viper was seen tending to Yashida before Logan proceeds to converse with him. While examining the medical room, Logan notices a glass container full of nanobot-like machines. Later, Viper infects Logan with one of the machines; the bot latches onto Logan's heart, shutting down his healing factor. When Viper goes to hunt Logan and Mariko, she encounters Harada scowling him and telling him that he had utterly failed to fulfill Yashida's dying wish. As Yashida prepares to kill Mariko, Viper and Harada intercept the two, capturing Mariko as Viper poisons Shingen. Later, Viper restrains Logan and introduces him to the Silver Samurai, a powered exoskeleton constructed out of adamantium. Harada shoots Viper with an arrow, who instead regenerates her skin and proceeds to engage Yukio. After a vicious fight, Yukio manages to strangle Viper with a wire and suspends her before kicking down the elevator switch, causing the counterweight to collide with Viper's head, instantly killing her. Character traits Viper was a cold and calculating mutant, who cares little for anyone but herself. She was shown to be completely ruthless in getting what she wants and was willing to kill for it, having no problem with poisoning a stranger who insulted her. Powers *'Toxin immunity:' As stated by herself, Viper was immune to all worldly poisons and toxins, which includes (as Viper puts it) the toxin of man. *'Venom:' Viper can omminit a lethal venom that can cause extreme pain and death. She can either breath the toxin, pass it on by kissing, or by using her tongue to secrete it on her claws. If the toxin is blown then it will only take effect if it enters an open wound. *'Claws: 'Much like Victor Creed, Viper can elongate her fingernails and used them to slash at her enemies. She can also secrete them with her toxin from her tongue to poison her foes. *'Regeneration: 'Viper can heal her injuries by shedding her wounded skin, as evidence when Harada shot her with an arrow. *'Agility: 'Viper had natural snake-like agility that allowed her to dodge Yukio's sword strikes with ease. Relationships *Wolverine - Enemy. *Yukio - Enemy *Kenuichio Harada - Ally turned Enemy Appearances/Actresses *Canon (1 film) **The Wolverine'' (First appearance) - Svetlana Khodchenkova Trivia *In the comics, Viper was the former wife of Wolverine. This in not the case in The Wolverine. *In the comics, Viper is also known as Madame HYDRA and is traditionally a foe of Captain America; due to rights issues her story was changed and she was never referred to as Madame HYDRA. *Viper has snake-like powers in The Wolverine suggesting that it is a different interpretation of the original character. Behind the scenes *Jessica Biel was offered the role of Viper but turned the role down. *Amanda Seyfried was considered for the role of Viper. Gallery ''The Wolverine'' Viper-2.jpg Viper-1.jpg|Viper meeting with Silver Samurai. Viper tongue.jpg|Viper's snake-like toungue. loganviper.jpg|The Viper with a prisoner Wolverine. rWV8cts.jpg|Viper shedding her skin. sexyclaw.jpg|Viper's elongating nails. Viperw.jpg|Viper during a fight with Wolverine. Viper poster.jpg|Teaser poster featuring the Viper. mgxdaacux9g.jpg|Svetlana Khodchenkova on set as the Viper. Category:X-Men characters Category:Earth-10005 Category:Villains Category:Earth-10005 Deceased Category:Mutants Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Category:Characters with Agility Category:Characters with Animal like powers